Jack's Day with Emily
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Jack spends the day with Emily and an important conversation ensues. What is it about?


A/N: This is a short one shot… The idea came to me as I was trying to rest earlier today… Damn pain meds! Anywayz enjoy! Oh and thank you agent smurf!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

Jack's Day with Emily

Emily smiled down at Jack. She was pleasantly surprised when she got a phone call from Hotch this morning asking if she could watch his son. It wasn't that she hadn't spent time with Jack because she had. She used to always go over and see him and his Dad but she had stopped because the more she was around Jack and Hotch the more she wanted from them.

She still couldn't believe that he had chosen to spend the day with her instead of his Aunt Jessica. She was amazed because she wasn't even aware that Jack had missed her just as much as she missed him. Every day that she didn't see him, her heart broke a little, but she had no way to get around that. She didn't want to just cause herself even more pain and hurt when she would have to leave him after spending an hour or two with him.

"So Jack now that we have eaten breakfast what would you like to do? Would you like to go to the park?" Emily asked. She loved spending time with him and she really loved that it was just the two of them today because she didn't have to put up a front with him. She could be just how she wanted to be and didn't have to pretend to be happy constantly.

Jack looked at Emily and said "Miss Em'ly I wanted to spend the day with you because I wanted to talk to you. Is it okay if we just stay here?"

Emily's eyebrows rose up at the serious tone of the five-year-old and she said "Well honey of course we can spend the day here. What do you want to talk about? Do you want to move to the couch?"

Jack smiled and nodded as he grabbed Emily's hand in his and pulled her to the couch. He really wanted to talk to her but he wasn't sure she would understand what it is that he wanted to say.

Once at the couch Emily turned towards Jack and said "Alright honey what is it you want to talk about? You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

Jack nodded and licked his lips. "I love you Miss Em'ly and I miss you. You don't come around like you used too. Did I do something wrong?"

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock at Jack's statement but she closed it and shook her head. "Oh no my Jack-in-the-box you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't stop coming around because of you. I love you Jack and you are my little man. I stopped coming around so much because the more time I spend with you and your dad the more I start to wish that we were a family. It was hurting me to always have to leave you and your dad. Have you thought all this time that you had done something wrong?"

Jack bit his lip and nodded even though he didn't quite understand everything Miss Em'ly had said to him. He said "But Miss Em'ly Daddy loves you and misses you just like I do. Daddy's been really sad since you've stopped coming over all the time. I hear him crying sometimes late at night when he thinks I'm asleep."

Emily was shocked once more at Jack's words. "Jack I love you and I love your Daddy. I just didn't think your Daddy loved me."

Jack smiled. "Of course Daddy loves you silly. Why do you think he always wanted us to spend time with you? Why do you think he let me come see you today? Daddy knew what I was going to do. I told him."

Emily pulled Jack onto her lap and hugged him. She was still in shock about everything Jack had said but she knew that he was telling her the truth. She thought about the sparkle and light she had seen in Hotch's eyes this morning when he dropped Jack off to her but when she saw it she had thought it was her imagination. Now she knew that she had indeed seen a sparkle and light in his eyes. Now that she knew she just had to think about what she was going to do to let Hotch know that she was in love with him too.

Jack cuddled into Emily with a smile on his face. He was happy that he got to have his talk with his Miss Em'ly. Now he thought maybe both Daddy and his Miss Em'ly will quit being so sad.

Katie here! I loved it Crys! That was so sweet! A big thanks to dad aka Agent Smurf. Thanks Dad! That's all folks! Peace!


End file.
